Endra-class
The Endra-class cruiser is a a class of ship from the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ anime series. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Endra-class seems to be based on the ''Musai''-class chassis and can also support and carry the Komusai launch ship, although the Endra class ships share little else in common with the Musai class. The Endra class sports two launch catapults for its Mobile suit contingent, five single-barrel main gun turrets, one main two-barrel turret, and two mega particle guns. Like the AEUG's ''Irish''-class battleships, the Endra and her sister ships do not seem to have any anti-aircraft defense, meaning they probably relied heavily on their own mobile suits for defense against enemy mobile suits. Unlike many Zeon-based ships the Endra-class is capable of entering the Earth's atmosphere and operate on the planet. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun Turret :The primary weapon of the Endra-class are five single barrel mega particle guns, which fire focused beams of massive, high-velocity mega-particles, distributed across the ship. Two guns are positioned on the ventral side of the hanger. One gun is positioned on the dorsal side of the hanger. One gun is positioned just below and in front of the bridge. And the last gun is positioned aft of the bridge facing rearward. With the turrets ability to rotate and elevate/depress they provide for a wide range of cover. Because of the intense power requirements of the weapon there is a needed recharge period between each shot. ;*2-Barrel Main Gun Turret ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The two mega particle cannons, located under the bridge on port and starboard, are the Endra-class's most powerful weapons. They utilize the same technology as the mega particle guns, however on a much larger scale. Because of their greater energy output they are much more destructive and have greater range, but in exchange they have a longer recharge period. ;*Missile Launchers :Missile launchers are a standard weapon aboard most combat ships. They are utilized to fire anti-ship or anti-mobile suit explosive warheads at high speeds. History In the Universal Century, the Endra class cruiser is a ship utilized by those who fled to Axis, and later by the Neo Zeon movement, for Mobile Suit transportation and combat. These ships routinely saw action during the Gryps conflict and First Neo Zeon War, and served as flagships for the ranking member of the Axis Zeon/ Neo Zeon movement. The Endra class was utilized throughout the Gryps conflict and into the first Neo-Zeon war. During the Neo-Zeon war the Endra was captained by Mashymre Cello, whose mission was to win the people of the colonies over to side of Neo Zeon. To begin his mission Mashymre Cello took his Endra first to the colony of Shangri-La, one of the oldest of the colonies. There the Endra was kept in the spaceport as Neo Zeon soldier went about their mission. However, after it was discovered that the AEUG's flagship, the Argama, was also in the colony, the priorities were changed to destroying the ship before it had a change to rebuild its forces. For most of these mission the Endra served as a stationary base from which mobile suits were deployed and returned to to resupplied. During this time the mechanics of the Endra would assemble several new model mobile suits that Axis commander Haman Karn wanted tested in the field. For its last mission in the Shangri-La colony Mashymre Cello would order the Endra into the colony itself to chase the Argama. At the end of the colony the two ships entered a fire fight, during which neither was seriously damaged. The Endra than followed the Argama into an meteor field. This Neo Zeon ship would not directly engage the Argama, again serving as a mobile base for mobile suit patrol teams. The Endra was lost in battle near the Moon Moon colony. Other ships of this class, such as the Mindra and the Sandra were stationed at the Axis asteroid. These ships would be deployed alongside Haman Karn's flagship Sadalahn-class battleship, escorting it to Earth, through the atmoshpere, and to the city of Dakar, Senegal. After the end of the First Neo Zeon War the Endra-class was mostly phased out of service, but not entirely. In the year UC 0096 one Endra-class cruiser was seen docked at the asteroid Palau, the headquarters of the "Sleeves" Neo Zeon faction. Gallery Image:Endra-class-sketches.jpg|Endra Design Sketch. Image:Mindra.jpg|Mindra. Image:Sandra.jpg|Sandra. Endra-Dreissen.PNG|Endra and AMX-009 Dreissen EndrasSecondaryGun.jpg|Endra`s Secondary Gun FundraandMindra.jpg|Landra and Mindra GwanbanSize.jpg|Gwanban and Endra Size NeoZeonsAdvanceFleet.jpg|Neo Zeons Advance Fleet Spacelaunche.jpg|Space Launch External links *The World-Wide Gundam Informational Network *MAHQ *Library of Londonion (UC ship names & fates) ja:エンドラ級軽巡洋艦 Category:Universal Century Ships and Spacecraft Category:Universal Century Ships